


Polarized

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango.The iconic trio.
Relationships: Impulse/overheating, Zedaph/the void, all of them/depression, tango/the cold
Kudos: 9





	Polarized

Tango shivered as he put things away. It was just so cold. He could have sworn he could see his breath in the air, even if Impulse always complained he was on the verge of having heatstroke in Tangos base. A shiver ran down his spine and he dropped the shulker full of redstone he was holding, the dust spilling out over the floor. But it was fine. It was fine. His fingers were numb as he scooped up the dust, it stained his hands, if he kept moving, maybe went and worked in the nether? He would fine a way to stay warm. His hands shook and teeth clattered, it would be fine. 

Impulse panted as he worked, it was boiling hot under his base, his farms working perfectly in the humid air, but he was not. His pumpkin farm was only halfway done, and he wasn’t about to leave it.  
Finally he relented, retreating to cooler air outside. He sat down on the edge of his base, the wind blowing the cool, salty air over him, it was a small moment of peace. He sighed as he stood up, he had work to do. Hooking up his sorter system, perhaps sticking a few more fans down below? He wandered inside, trying his best to ignore the angry heat. It was difficult, and several time he found himself sitting outside at the waters edge, moments form passing out rom the heat. It was okay though, he just needed to keep an eye on temperature. It was fine. 

Zedaph sat in the endless nothing. He stared out over the void. There was nothing here, nothing to signify life, nothing to signify difference or similarities. He didn’t breath, the void air wouldn’t do anything for him anyway, he just sat there. Waiting, watching, listening. Eventually he pulled himself up, he clambered up out of the hold and began to the climb to his cave, he knew he shouldn’t keep going down there. But he felt like he had too. It felt safe there. It felt perfect. Unlike the two very different worlds his best friends worked in. The void was safe, he would never leave it, he never planned to. As he shut the trap door to the void hole, he looked around, better do something to distract himself before he could go back there again. Just a little while longer, it was all gonna be fine.

__

Tango and impulse got the same idea. And there they sat, on the floor of Impulses base. Tango sitting in Impulses lap, reveling in the warmth coming from him, and Impulse holding on to the ice cold blond, they drew up red stone plans, taking about Tangos among us game.

Zedaph watched the from behind the nether portal. They looked so happy, they looked fine. He didnt want to walk in and distract them. So he left soundlessly, the need to hide tugging at his heart. The need to go back. The call of the void.

__

Tango and impulse stayed with each other most of the time now, collaborating on their projects, either working twice as fast or twice as slow, but that was fine, they were fine as they were, after all, Tango had his walking space heater and Impulse had a sentient bag of ice. But they both noticed the distinctive lack of Zedaph. 

The blond had seemed to disappear. Only seen occasionally buying redstone bits from the red zone. Come to think of it, the last proper interaction Zed and Impluse had had was when he broke the bedrock for Zeds void hole. 

“Zed?” Tangos voiced echoed around the cave of contraptions, everything was dark and eerily quiet, no mine carts, not pistons firing, no buzz of redstone, the world had seemed to stop inside the cave. 

“Zedaph? Are you here?” There was no response. 

“Maybe he’s working on another project?” 

“I dont think so.” 

They paced around the cave and then Impulse remembered. 

The two ran as fast as they could, stumbling down the ladder of the sorting system as they made their way to the void hole. They were meet with obsidian walls around where the hole was. 

Impluse knocked on it, hoping the blonde was on the other side, hoping the blond could hear him. “Zed?”

“We gotta go through the top.” 

“To slow,” Impulse pulled out his pick and began to mine at the wall, it cracked as he hit it, he needed to know, was Zed there? 

The block broke and Impulse immediately crawled through.

“Zed...” the blond just sat there, ignoring the world, legs dangling in the void. 

There was the tell take thump of tango falling through the hole, he just glanced at Impulse after he saw Zeds unresponsive state. 

“Zed?” Impluse kneeled next to him, looking at the sad blond with wide eyes. 

Zedaph just sat there, ignoring them, just looking into the void. Tango and Impluse remember, they were polar opposites, so they worked together perfectly, and Zed, Zed was middle ground, Zed was both and neither, they truly didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is whacked bc i sudden lost all inspo but yeah
> 
> Polarizer by Jack Stauber’s Microphone


End file.
